Recently, a field of cognitive radio communications has become an interesting topic in the development of future radio communication systems and networks. A cognitive radio communication device is capable of sensing a radio environment and adapting its communication parameters to the sensed environment. The sensing typically extends beyond conventional radio channel estimation and comprises sensing other users in the same radio spectrum. The other users may use the same or even different radio access technologies. The communication parameters are then adjusted so as to avoid interference towards/from other users.